What You've Always Wanted
by Kyoron
Summary: What if Ahsoka belonged to the darkside from the very beginning. The flip side of the coin and the consequences of it. AU
1. Ambush

She looked out the viewing window, ignoring the swish, swish of her master's cloaks and the beep and buzz of the ship as it flew. Hyperspace was more interesting, the streaking of bright stars and planets into a blur. It made everything seem like a part of the whole. Ahsoka sighed, that was a Jedi thought, and if she hadn't been taught to block her thoughts, she was sure Dooku would be intolerable and go on another long winded rant. If she were unlucky, as she seemed to be lately, she'd be struck with force lightning. She shuddered and focused on the stars that shot by.

"Apprentice." Ahsoka turned towards the man, his white beard accentuating his frown. His face was drawn, but this time not in his usual gaunt expression, he was angry again. Hopefully though, not at her.

"Yes, Master?" She knew better than to make a flippant remark when he got like this. Normally he took it with a scowl and a dry retort but on days like these...

"It seems Master Yoda has won over King Katuunko, a rather unfortunate turn of events."

Ah, it was about that. Ahsoka remembered her master mentioning something about Toydaria a while ago. The Separatists had caught wind of the Republic wanting to ask King Katuunko to allow them to build a base on Toydarian soil. Jedi Master Yoda was to visit Rugosa a past holiday moon for the Toydarians and meet with the monarch. Of course, Ahsoka mused, the Separatists couldn't take that lying down, so Dooku had sent them a little offer and gift of their own. Exactly what that was, Ahsoka didn't know, and she didn't really care either. However, she had a feeling she was going to find out anyway.

Unfortunately.

Ahsoka looked up with a smile, "Unfortunate? You mean for them, right?"

Dooku grimaced a bit, but he covered it with a genteel smile and appraised his... outspoken, apprentice. "How so?"

Ahsoka grinned, straightening from her slouched position that she knew Dooku loathed. It was always prim and proper with him, until it came to the battlefield, then, it was all blood and gore, it was only the shouts and screams of the tube spawn.

"Master, do you really believe it's _okay_ for those Jedi scum to have a supply base on Toydaria. It's a neutral planet right now, and if they permit the _Republic_," Ahsoka said the word as a hiss, as if the name burnt her tongue. "such a luxury, we could lose our standing with them." She smiled and tilted her head, her lekku waving against the back clothes. "So perhaps a little _persuasion_ with Katuunko is needed," Her eyes brightened, "or an accidental bombing. Purely an accident."

Dooku approached her, his brown cloak sliding across the ship's floor. The light of the room, a pale red that thrummed like the working engine, cast an eerie glow against his face. "Calm, child, Katuunko knows the repercussions for turning to the republic. His people want peace, any flicker of allegiance, to either side, will cause dissent in his kingdom." He closed his eyes, but Ahsoka could feel the air turn heavy with the force. Eleven years with the man, and she still wasn't quite used to his presence in the force, it was so aggressive, like a smaller less stingy version of his force lightning. "It is not he who we need to worry about, it is the rumors this shall start."

A white eyemark rose in genuine curiosity. "Rumors?"

Rage, it whipped around the room, before being shut off like a pressure door cutting off the vacuum of space. "It seems Master Yoda allowed a little saying to bloom. 'A Jedi is worth a thousand droids'. And Ventress' temper seems to only have solidified this, and perhaps added a negative connotation to it." Dooku grimaced. "As you said apprentice, an accident is in order."

He did not need to say for whom the accident was for. Ahsoka brightened, she never did like the bald witch.

"And what would that be, the connotation? Although if you want to clue me in on that accident too, I'd be glad to help, Master." She didn't really care, it only riled him up, but if his rage was directed at the witch, it was worth continuing this seemingly useless conversation.

"A Jedi is worth more than a Sith."

"Psh," Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _That's it?_ "Because the harpy's actions really damage our reputation. Can she actually be counted as a Sith? Sure she's got the anger, but I'm so much better, stronger, younger, and faster, eh, better sums it up pretty well, huh?" She twirled her lightsaber in hand regarding it with feigned interest, just like she did with this little exchange of words. "You should have sent me, Master, I can be much more persuasive than her." The lightsaber paused in mid air held aloft by a gentle nudging of the force. With a flick of her wrist, the blade extended in a bright shot of red. "You ordered her to kill him, didn't you?"

His eyes glazed over her and he ignored her question in disdain. "Overconfidence will do you no good, apprentice." He turned on his heel, facing away from her, and she wondered if he just wanted to vent to her. It wouldn't have been the first time. "Do not worry, she will be rightfully," He paused and the force flared with a sadistic anger. Failure did not sit well with him. "punished."

Ahsoka grinned and nodded before she turned back towards the viewing window. Now that this was settled she could sink off into innattention.

"You will be going to the Abregado system to convene with Grievous, the new cannon is under his command, you shall oversee that his mission does not fail."

Kriff.

She nodded and realized that the conversation had built up to this single order. Fail, and you will be dealt with in a most vague and terrifying way. A smile curled upon her face, "Entrusting me to watch over the Tinnies. Master, you underestimate me. Everything will be fine."

Dooku merely glared at her for a moment, wishing that his young apprentice was a bit more humble, if only for his own sanity. Then he turned away towards his quarters, no doubt planning for a less than pleasant welcome for the assassin.

Ahsoka sighed watching her master walk away. Despite her bravado she really wasn't looking forward to being around the grumpy general. He was a glorified droid, that was all. Her talents were wasted on babysitting the automated idiot.

Although a new mission might be good for her. She had spent far too many hours staring out the window on the viewing deck. Maybe something fun would happen, something fun and _bloody_.

~0~0~

"Have you ever thought about getting a Padawan, Anakin?"

It was another average day at Coruscant and the Jedi Temple's halls were graced with the fluid movement of force sensitives and the occasional droid or clone.

Anakin Skywalker had arrived less than four hours ago and the Council had already summoned him for another mission, Obi-wan Kenobi had come down to greet him, and engage in harmless chatter much to his old Padawan's chagrin.

"I've told you before Master, I have no desire to babysit some inexperienced younglings." Anakin was growing tired of the constant missions, the to and fro of battle to home and back. But there was no helping it. If there was just more hope for the war to finally be over or even a solid victory to occur, he would feel better, but things just seemed to get worse.

"Youngling, Anakin, I wouldn't trust you with a plural amount of children."

"..."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms behind his back and calmly kept pace with Anakin's rapid stalking through the halls. He nodded politely to a passing clone. "They are not all so young, Anakin."

"They are too, Master!" He lowered his voice at Obi-Wan's inquisitive stare, "You've seen them. As this war goes on and as more and more Jedi are needed at the front lines, they send the younglings out before they're ready. Before they've had real training." He shook his head, trying to reign in his emotions, it had been a long week.

"I understand your sentiments, Anakin, but it is part of the world we live in. One must accept that this war has not progressed as we have hoped it would, and adapt to the needs that are necessary to sustain it. Through that we will make strides in it." Obi-Wan turned to face his old Padawan and saw how much older Anakin looked. How much older he surely must look as well. "They may be young, Anakin, but they must learn at some point." He grinned despite the rather solemn topic. "If you wish to, think of it as protecting another young life, teaching them what they lack."

Anakin replied with a rather less than enthusiastic glare.

Kenobi laughed, "If I remember correctly, Anakin, you were quite young when you became my Padawan. And you turned out acceptably."

Anakin shook his head, letting his brown hair wisp across his eyes. Joking again, was he. "Always the optimistic one, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded sagely glancing about the halls as they neared the Council room. "And you the rebellious one." He walked forward tilting his head towards the guards, "And Anakin."

He looked to his former master a smile just about to slip onto his face.

"Do not make a fool of yourself today." He slid into the gently lit room fighting back a good natured chuckle.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'today'?" Anakin ran into the large room, oblivious to the peculiar stares directed towards him. Perhaps this day had started off nicely, for once. He looked upwards sheepishly, the trace of a grin still hanging at the edge of his lips. "Masters." Anakin coughed once, trying to pull Obi-Wan from his hardly hidden giggle fit. Dipping low he glared at the copper haired male and he pursed his lips, a stray breath of air puffing out here or there.

"Jedi Skywalker, glad to see you we are." Yoda sat perched atop his cane and eyed Anakin with quiet mirth. Just the other day he had come back from a very successful mission in Toydaria, and by the looks of the clones as they came back, it was successful in more ways than one. "For you, a mission we have." His wise eyes closed calmly and Anakin took the time to scan the room.

Few of the masters were present that day, they were stretched thin during these hard times. Without the blue light of their holographic projections the empty spaces shed a darker light on the room. The cobbled floor with intricate carvings that stretched onto the walls were in bright relief however, and when before, the delicate swirls and patterns were blurred behind holograms and chastising faces, Anakin could now see more of them than he had ever wanted to. Today, only three masters were present, not counting the two flickering projections of Master Windu and Master Fisto.

Anakin resisted the urge to sigh, his grim mood crawling back to mind, it clawed and growled there waiting to pounce upon any hope.

Obi-Wan was leaning back in his chair, legs crossed in a casual manor, but his were eyes attentive. He had noticed changes in his old Padawan, his old friend. Anakin's opinion on the war was growing darker and darker, no longer could a simple spar or visit to a certain senator lift or alleviate his moods. Now they were shelved away, until quickly found by a search through the young man's mind. Obi-Wan had always known Anakin held a different perspective when it came to the war, every loss was personal and every failure was one without good reason. It caused for him to be reckless and brave, it created victories that trumped any before. But his views, his behavior, they were strikingly similar to an old Jedi, one that had been one of the greatest, and now the greatest loss.

He stroked his copper beard half listening for the next part of Master Yoda's assignment. The council had yet to notice any great change in Anakin. His methods were always unorthodox to say the least. But there were subtle differences. The way he addressed the clones, before always open to a joke, a casual nickname in place of sir or general, that had changed into suffocating formality, one that not even the strictest and rule abiding Jedi Masters had. His moods had changed as well. A constant to and fro, swinging from depression to bursts of unbridled anger. They never lasted long, sometimes only a quick flare in his eyes, the slump of his shoulders as he walked down the hallways, but they were the polar opposite from Anakin. The little boy from Tatooine who flew like a madman and walked with a cocky swagger. It wasn't healthy for him, and Obi-Wan had his worries about the young man's mental health.

"To Abegrado you must go. Master Plo Koon and squadron, help they are in need of." Master Yoda's face took on a grim tilt and the grave sound of his voice made his position atop the cane look almost ludicrous.

Anakin's mouth twisted into a sick smile, and he nodded. Everything wasn't as it appeared anymore. Everything was masks wearing masks, and that was all anything would ever be. At least until this goddamned war was over.

"Or course, Master Yoda." He nodded his head, knowing he was cutting the necessary briefing statements that detailed the mission and stood to leave.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was sure to say something choice to him later, but Anakin was tired of the leisurely talks and calm room. The sunlight hid things just as well as shadow, and in Anakin's worn and tired mind, sometimes better. The light blinded, while the darkness only hid.

He turned around feeling the stares of the Jedi council boring into his back. He noticed the appalled glances of the guards whose bodies were sliding out of parade rest, weapons tilting upwards almost in the ready. He ignored them all and pushed out of the room.

He was tired of calling people master.

Obi-Wan tensed in his seat and stared at the shocked faces. Anakin was rude, he was coarse, he was a child at times, but he always had the mind to feign attentiveness. Even he was on his best behavior when it came to Master Yoda. Obi-Wan turned in his seat and Yoda nodded.

"Go with him, you will. Anakin I fear, growing weaker is. Watch over him you must."

He nodded and hopped down from his chair and nearly ran from the room, the jesting exchange of the morning lost in the Jedi council room. The regal aura lost.

~0~0~

It was the third time that kriffing week! Dissent had rose in the squadron ever since the display.

Their general had grown reckless, more so than was normal even for him. His brothers had noticed, noticed long ago. One had to be attentive, perceptive in this line of work, in their line of work, and even more so when your life was in the hands of one PMSing Jedi.

Rex growled shoving his fist down an imaginary throat. The training room was empty, a sand bag snapped back and forth from a thick chain. The jingling of links against links the only sound in the room other than the captain's grunts and heavy breath.

It was twenty three hundred and they were on the ship, the training room gently rocking with the low humming engines. The florescent lights above glared down at him, on a normal day they would gleam off of white dinged armor streaked with blue, but today was not a normal day.

He jabbed to the lower right and ducked forward shoulders rolling back as his fist whipped back into position. No, every day was progressively changing from, from what he didn't know. When it started, that was even murkier. The monotony of war, when it coiled up in the pit of your stomach waiting to strike at your final moment, that was before the change. Now the snake was slithering and roiling in every clones belly, and that was after they noticed it.

_Slam_! The sandbag reeled backwards, if it were a real man, he would have been on its knees gasping and frothing from the mouth, hands clenched at his neck. Yes, Rex was imagining a human opponent, not a droid, not a kriffing shabla tinny.

He sighed, grasping onto the bag as it swung back at him, the chain rattled back into place.

His brothers were tired of it, _force, _he was tired of it too. More men died every time, and the missions were becoming haphazard and half baked.

General Skywalker. Rex wondered what he thought about the war. Before, he had a window into the man's brain, smudged although it had been, he could understand the man. He valued lives and honor just as much as free thinking and success.

Now, Rex wasn't so sure what the man valued anymore.

The engine roared, and he knew they were going into hyperspace. Stuffing his gloves into his back pocket, he decided to pop into the mess for a cup of caf. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he'd have quick nap in the morning so he'd wake up bright and sunny as always, but he'd stare at a screen for the rest of the trip. Rex was going to plan on how to keep his men alive, and inevitably that meant fixing whatever the hell was bugging his Jedi friend.

At least if the man still was his friend. Rex couldn't say if he was sure anymore.

Rex rolled his eyes, angry that the Jedis couldn't just scream and chop something up to deal with their emotions. Shooting droids always made him feel better. Instead they bottled it up and had the emotional maturity of a three year old. He was angry that he had to deal with said three year old, he wasn't a kriffing babysitter. Most of all, he was angry at the Kaminoans for not teaching clones how to deal with emotional men.

Oh, force how that lesson would have come in handy.

Shaking his head he ran a hand over his short cropped hair and wished there was something out there that could take his mind, everyone's mind off of this too long running war.

"Rex, report."

He glared down at his wrist-com. Always when there was something to be done. He clicked the button to reply, effectively cutting off any further attempts to grab his attention. "Sir?"

"Briefing of this mission will occur bright and early soldier, be ready."

Rex sighed, no jokes on how he was missing sleep already and he should get to his damned bed? He knew the general was acting odd when Rex missed those jabs. "Roger, Sir."

The line fizzled to nothing. No reply at all.

Rex threw one ungloved punch at the hanging training bag and hissed as his fist connected. So much for staring at a blank screen all night, he'd now have to do that during the day too.

"Message received loud and clear, General."

This was going to be one long mission.

A/N: This will be written episode by episode for the most part because I love overloading myself with work and research! However, it may not feature the main plot and will only mention it, such as the chapter below. I will focus obviously on Ahsoka, but also Anakin and how he struggles with the Dark side and Rex. Rex partly because everyone ships Ahsoka with him so I thought this would be fun, and because he's the most mentioned clone.

Why am I starting this with another story just started as well? Because I'm insane and this was on my computer for much too long. Anyways, I've always wondered why this plot bunny of a dark Ahsoka from the beginning wasn't more cliche or used. Or perhaps it is and I'm just too lazy or oblivious to notice.

I don't think this will somehow morph into a shipping fic, however there will be some hints of it, cause tension between the Republic and the Separatists equals angst. And as we all know angst is hot.


	2. Rising Malevolence

The Triumphant was a grand ship. It had been through its own share of scrapes chasing after the Malevolence, and Plo Koon had to admit that he had grown fond of the ship. Attachment was not acceptable and he understood that. However, he was not a stoic man despite how many viewed him. The plights of those around the Jedi Knight touched his heart and he believed as many other Knights did that accepting emotion and releasing it into the force was appropriate. Those attachments always hurt in the end though. Which was exactly why he was sighing behind the window of their escape pod, number 1977.

Debris filtered through the vacuum of space. There was a shattered chip of the wing colliding into a mangled bay door.

Plo Koon sighed. He supposed he should feel more anxious floating without power, in an escape pod, with clones who were just on the edge of freaking the kriff out, however, he knew that this was inevitable.

He and the 104st battalion had been after the Malevolence for a while and he knew from the brief encounters and snatches of it, before it jumped into hyperspace well out of their reaches, that the Triumphant was out gunned. The Malevolence was a battleship through and through designed for offensive maneuvers, it was the strongest of battleships: a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser. Although the Triumphant had grown on the Jedi Master, it was a Star Destroyer one of many and against an opponent like the Malevolence it had a small chance of success even with the cruisers that accompanied it.

It was obvious that the Triumphant would have been of little use taking down the Malevolence and the new weapon, which he had found out first hand was a massive ion cannon; yet it had done its job. Find the Malevolence, move to engage it, and call for backup to take it down.

He and the 104th battalion, Wolfpack squad, had been successful at all three of the mission objectives, however, they had also been hit by the ion's pulse and were without power. They had luckily managed to escape, but the pods were now nonfunctional as well.

Plo Koon knew they were fortunate to be alive as it was. The barrage of lasers that tore apart the dear Triumphant could have easily shredded them as well and they had managed to get out a distress signal to the Order before the power was shut. Yet, even taking these blessings into consideration, the situation looked bleak. They were without help and anything to do. Only he could survive outside of the pods for a prolonged amount of time without being crushed or suffocated, and even he could not tolerate the environment of deep space for long enough to seek aid.

Until Skywalker managed to get there, and get there damned fast, they were just waiting for Grievous to find them first.

Plo Koon sighed again and examined the passing debris. He wished he was still in a fully working and intact Triumphant, but that simply wasn't to be. Hopefully, the dear Star Destroyer would provide their broken pod with cover, for now.

"Commander Wolffe, are the communication lines working?"

The clone shook his head rubbing unconsciously along the sleeve of his uniform. No armor, it made him nervous and he cursed the rotations and his luck. "Negative, Sir. We're still jammed, the power is faulty at best, and the engine has been damaged, repairable, but barely so."

The Jedi master put a hand over his wrist-com and sighed, white noise greeted him. "Have faith men." He addressed the other two clones that were stuck in the escape pod, "Master Anakin Skywalker will be here."

The three soldiers nodded briskly, but he could see the two in armor were wary. He didn't blame them, getting out of this one would be close.

Then again, when wasn't it?

"General..."

He looked to the Commander positioned at the window. His face was drawn into an unsettled grimace.

That didn't bode well, did it?

"Yes, Commander Wolffe?"

"You might want to see this." The clone stepped away from the window, securely bolted into the frame of the pod making sure none of them were sucked into the unforgiving arms of space. Knowing that it kept the oxygen in the small pod was just comforting enough to ignore the fact that a few well placed lasers could shatter it.

Plo Koon looked out the window and saw something that made depleting oxygen levels and a glass barrier from death a miniscule thought.

Another pod drifted lazily by. A ragged slash cut through the side of it and the bent metal told of something inhumanely strong had wrenched it apart. The white armored body, caught beneath the warped metal, passed by dreamily. Plo Koon did not want to know what the inside of the helmet looked like.

He turned slowly back to the three men trapped with him. He remembered hearing their names just as they were ejected from their broken ship, Sinker and Boost. Turning towards the window, he lifted a hand and placed a four fingered hand over the glass. "Have faith men."

Between the gaps around his hand they had spotted the dead clone.

He felt their fear filter into the force.

~0~0~

"See Master Obi-Wan, if I had a Padawan I would be stuck guarding a supply line instead of rescuing a fellow Jedi master." Anakin waved to R2-D2 and grinned at the beepings of response. His other hand was busy guiding the Twilight haphazardly through an asteroid field.

Obi-Wan was very sure he would have emptied his stomach of the mess' food if it weren't for long years of dealing with his friend and his driving. "Yes -well- Anakin, perhaps that would have been preferable to being in the midsts of a well known asteroid belt instead of taking the much safer route."

"Yeah but, Master, this way's a shortcut!" Anakin grinned and jerked the wheel to the side.

Obi-Wan almost, just almost, wished Anakin was back to his sulking from earlier that day, almost. The highs and lows of his Padawan's emotions were becoming more volatile. Although this manic phase -as he heard one of the medic droids call a similar patient long ago- was a step up from disobeying and outright insulting the council, it caused them to end up in situations like this.

Not that they didn't occur frequently even before his friend's change.

"WHOOOO!" Anakin called out from the pilot's seat dipping the top of the ship into a nose dive before pulling up abruptly.

Yes, Obi-Wan was glad for years of training and being around his friend. His lunch most certainly would have been latched to his cloak right about now without it.

"Lighten up, Master, we've got a little while before we come in range of the origin of Master Plo Koon's distress signal. Might as well enjoy the trip here."

"You don't know how much I'm enjoying this."

"That's the spirit, Master!" Anakin crowed either oblivious or downright not caring about the older man's sarcasm and distress. He veered around an oncoming pile of rock and twirled beside it, wings barely avoiding being clipped by the asteroid.

R2-D2 beeped out a set of melodic quips and Anakin grinned. Apparently the droid was enjoying the mad dash through a mine field. It was either that or as Obi-Wan always had suspected, Anakin just made up what R2-D2 blinked out to suit his needs.

Obi-Wan clung to the rail beside the cockpit door for his life. Just a few more klicks and he'd be out of this. "Where are the members of the 501st?" He inquired trying to take his mind off the stomach churning.

"I made a compromise. Instead of me backing up the supply line, they're on standby there, just in case." Anakin said proudly. "Rex's not going to be happy with me though. I think he wanted to talk to me before we left, but there'll be time when we get back. Plus this ship is too small to hold a whole battalion." Quickly, he glanced back at his master, Obi-Wan's red hair and beard made an interesting contrast to his greening face. "Are you okay, Master?"

"Just" _Oh force._ "Fine, Anakin. So, please watch where you are drivING! Anakin! We're about to crash!"

"What are you talking about, Master?" He turned back to the cockpit window and wrenched the wheel just in time to avoid a collision. "Everything is fine."

Obi-Wan knew how the other Jedi viewed Anakin. He was brash and reckless. His considerations for the rules and a Jedi's propriety were nonexistent unless he twisted them to fit his needs. If it wasn't for the Order's dire need of Jedi, they would probably agree with Anakin's view on Padawans, at least when they are put under his tutelage.

However, through it all, this was the first time since being on Tatooine that he honestly believed his friend was truly insane.

"Watch this, Master!"

Oh that brought back memories.

"ANAKIN!"

"Silence! Cease your complaining, _apprentice._" Grievous scanned the room in distaste. The annoying youngling was sprawled across the control room's chair nonchalantly about to poke buttons and chatting incessantly. When had he the great and feared Grievous become a babysitter to a child?

Ahsoka scoffed and finished pressing the particularly bright blue button. It was harmless she knew and so did he, it simply readjusted the ventilation in the room, "I may be an apprentice, but at least I'm not a glorified droid." , but it was annoying to the general and she enjoyed that, probably too much.

"I am not a droid!" He rushed across the room and tilted the chair back violently. Ahsoka was leaned against the back of the chair forced to stare into his eyes. His fingers twisted into the material of the chair ripping the fabric. If she wasn't the new pet of his master she would be dead and writhing on the floor.

Ahsoka stared up at the general and grinned. "Your eye twitches when you're mad." She raised a finger to poke one.

"Argh!" Slapping her finger away he released the back of the chair catapulting her forward into a neat flip onto her feet. She watched him pace the room, the churn and click of his mechanized body filled up the near silence. Only her breathing echoed against the cold metal and the _click clack_ of the ill placed battle droids at their posts. If they were alive she was sure she would have been able to sense their fear.

He whirled around waved his hands. "You!" He grabbed the head of the nearest droid and slammed it into the ground before him. Gears bounced down the raised platform to spin and land before her. The head of the droid stayed clutched in Grievous' claws. "Get. Out."

"What?"

"OUT!" He chucked the head at her and it whizzed passed as she ducked, lekku waving just behind her.

The bay door whooshed open

"General Griev- AHH!" The head slammed into the entering B1 battle droid taking off its arm and impaling it into another that promptly fell with a clang. The surviving droid clung to the sparking metal as its head whizzed about trying to understand why it was just attacked.

"What!" Grievous glared, not in the slightest asking what the droid had to say, but threatening that if it was bad news, its head would roll.

"Sir!" It meekly saluted with what was left of its metallic arm. It quickly switched to the left one after noticing the lack of a _ding_ as its hand hit its head as per norm. "The Pod Hunters have nearly located all of the escape pods!"

It paused waiting for a reply, or hopefully a dismissal. When none came it awkwardly saluted again with its missing arm, "Sir!" The droid barely made it out of the pilot's deck just as another droid head shattered against the closing bay doors.

Ahsoka examined Grievous as he fumed.

"The incompetent fools!"

The _click clack_ of buttons being pressed sped up.

She shook her head. "You really shouldn't destroy them like that." Clicking her tongue she picked up one of the severed heads.

Grievous' head tilted up and a snarl could just be heard. "And what do you care, _apprentice_." He hissed and kicked the remains of the droid still sparking at his feet. "They are only droids!" Roaring he kicked the mangled body into the wall.

The _click clack _sped up again and she could see lights flashing faster than ever. The Malevolence would accidentally go into hyperspace if they kept this up.

Setting the droid head aside she carefully glanced at the general. She would have to go about this delicately.

"Obviously you would know." She held up a hand before he lost himself again. Sometimes she wondered if his head was tampered with when Grievous was stashed in that can.

"But, even a single droid can make a difference." She grinned, there was something feral in the set of her bared teeth. "When a clone's back is turned one droid can make the difference of whether he shoots the control panel out," She activated her lightsaber and posed it over the Malevolence's main controls, the terrified -and quietly interested and awed- squeaks of droids could vaguely be heard beneath the hum of the lightsaber and vents, "or whether they fall to the ground dead." She shrugged and ripped the bright red into the side of the computer screen. The vents spun out.

Complete silence filled the room. Not even a single _click clack_, bounced around the bay.

Grievous' torso swiveled to stare at her, his legs rooted to the spot.

"Out."

"What?"

He growled and pointed to the controls. "You are wrecking my ship."

She looked at him incredulously. "Like you haven't done that already!" She gestured to the dented walls that clearly had the imprint of battle droid parts on it. Walking over to said wall she kicked the head of the droid with a dull clang and glared.

"Out." He pressed an innocuous button on the smoking control panel. A holographic image of the pod hunters stalked across in flickering blue. At the sound of an angered grunt they snapped to attention. Ahsoka could imagine them staring at a miniature figure of Grievous mounted upon their wrists, and wondered how droids who where supposedly incapable of emotion could appear so, _terrified_.

"You will be getting backup." He clicked off the projection before one 'roger roger' could be heard and glared at the youngling before him.

Ahsoka scowled, "Backup? I am not backup to idiots with jetpacks." She crossed her arms and met the man's glare.

His fingers twitched at the hilt of one lightsaber. Perhaps it would not be so heartbreaking to end her life. Surely Dooku would understand a slight slip of his fingers. He towered over her and as everyone knew Grievous was not a delicate person. It would be easy for him to accidentally kill her.

She growled. "Fine. But, when I kill all of the leftovers that you let escape, I'm taking the credit." She pushed passed the clean up droids that were picking up the pieces of the wreckage Grievous left. Turning before the exit doors whooshed shut she waved her hand innocently. "I wouldn't want to take time away from the bonding time you have with your droid family anyways." The doors snapped shut.

Even behind the two inch thick metal, she could hear his enraged roar.

"That went well."

Left to the hanger to suit up before exiting into space, her hand itched at the hilt of her lightsaber. It was just as well if she didn't have to watch over the giant robot. It was just as she had told Dooku, he was underestimating her. Destroying a few pods with the added bonus of clone destruction, still much too easy, but so much more her style.

"Sir, it has been too long. We are running out of oxygen. Where is General Skywalker?" Wolffe placed a hand on the panel that was propped against the wall. Inside a cacophony of wires were tangled beyond recognition. Sinker was busy working on untangling the blasted mess and Boost was attempting to pry open a similar panel.

"Patience, they will be here." Plo Koon gazed out the window hoping Skywalker could adhere to exactly what he said. The force would guide them, he had to trust that. "Have faith."

"Sir, we know they will be. It's just a matter of whether they get here now, or-" He trailed off.

"He is one of the best pilots we have, Commander Wolffe, he will be here at any cost."

Boost snorted and kicked the stubborn panel. "You got that right, Sir. One of the best I've seen! General Skywalker'll get you where you need to be, but you may loose your lunch."

Plo Koon and Wolffe gave a small laugh and looked to each other. The Commander of the 104st did not have too much interaction with the young Jedi, but the tales were all around, you didn't even have to look for them. Skywalker's flying was legendary, for which reasons were solely up to the passenger's discretion.

Wolffe's grin faded as he examined his brother's work.

Sinker gave a tired grin and tugged at a bright green wire. "Thing isn't coming loose."

"Same." Boost replied glaring at the metal bolts. "I don't think the pod'll be fixed in time." Just for what, he left hanging.

They had yet to see another gutted pod float by, however the damage on that pod was from no accident or collision. It had been hunted and split. If their gut feelings were right, and they nearly always were in these situations, if their pod was found they would face the same fate.

Sinker leaned back popping off his helmet to crack his neck. He looked out the window and froze.

"Sir, it's another pod!"

Plo Koon swept to the window and gently moved Sinker away. Another pod was floating into sight, fully intact.

Boost rushed up and began waving and shouting. His gloved fingers pressed at buttons attached to his wrist and no doubt was he trying to get through to them by the channels in his helmet. "This is Boost come in. Wolfpack come in. Commander Wolffe, General Plo Koon, Sinker and I are in the adjacent pod, do you read me?"

He tapped at the controls adhered to his wrist in frustration, then froze.

A light fizzle could be heard beneath his helmet and Wolffe nearly burst out cheering. Boost continued muttering into his helmet's com-link as Sinker slammed his helmet over his head in an attempt to connect with their brothers as well. Wolffe cursed his lack of armor again and could only hope Boost and Sinker would clue them in on what was happening.

"Boost?"

It was slight, but he heard it.

Wolffe pushed forward. "Club is that you?"

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

Wolffe sighed and sunk down against the side of the pod. "Yeah," He raised his voice worried if Boost's com would pick up his voice," Yeah, we're fine, oxygen's running low and our pods nonfunctional, but we're fine."

The line crackled a moment before that wonderfully familiar voice picked up.

"Same here Sir, the pod's a little dinged up, we rammed a wing on the way here. Do you know the situation, Sir? Did the distress call go through?"

Wolffe exchanged glances with Plo Koon. "It got through, Soldier. General Skywalker's almost here." Probably.

They all could hear the relief flooding through the other pod and he hoped his words where true. Wolffe could recognize the murmuring of two of his men, Poker and Bar.

It was funny, whenever those two got together especially on downtime, there was hell to pay. They were loyal and adhered to the rules, but they had a sense of humor that rubbed the Commander the wrong way. He still remembered the time his caf was replaced for decaf for a week without his knowledge. A great midnight shift did them right, although they still chuckled behind his back about that. But, now he was just glad to hear that some of his squad was safe.

Wolfpack was still strong.

"That's good to hear, Sir." He chuckled, even in situations like these Club was always a bit formal. "Wait, Sir, what is that?"

His panicked voice travelled over the lines and Sinker stopped pawing at his helmet controls.

Wolffe shoved his way to the front of the window while Boost anxiously asked what was going on.

"No."

Both Sinker and Boost stopped moving and stared with their Commander.

Six droids decked out with jet pack modifications and high powered lasers that looked like the could cut through thick steel floated beside the other pod. One of them had something that resembled pliers.

Commander Wolffe grabbed Boost and pulled his helmet close. "Get out of there men! Move!"

Their confusion was palpable. Then their resignation as he saw one head peak out the window. "Sir, we can't."

The droids began splitting into the pod and Wolffe felt the most inappropriate sense of pride to hear them not scream. Boost and Sinker however where shouting into their coms.

"Club don't you have a gun?"

"Lock on your helmets and we'll bring you over here!"

"There're just six, we've taken on more tinnies than that!"

From behind the window Wolffe could have sworn he saw the three salute before a tiny girl that looked to be of Togrutan heritage push the droid out of the way.

Only to draw a bright red lightsaber and tear into the pod herself. The droids pried it apart and only then did the soldiers scream without sound.

Commander Wolffe stared out the window and could feel, force or no force, the lives of those remaining in the 104st, his Wolfpack, dwindle. He turned to Boost and Sinker, and honestly didn't know what to do. The death of a brother was something every soldier carried with them, grief was a part of who they were. However, his brothers died in combat when every back was watched and they all would do whatever it took to bring each and every soldier home.

What could they have done now? They didn't even lock their helmets.

He punched the wall, not caring if the kriffing droids got them. If he died now, he'd take them and the little girl out too. At least then, he'd be able to do something before his last breath was sucked away.

Outside, the droids began to scan the sea of debris, and the soul Jedi in Pod 1977 thanked the Triumphant for its cover.

He felt the sense of dread and rage leak around them and shook his head. Nothing could be done, but that only honed the blow. "Sinker, Boost, your armor can protect you from the pressure of space, can it not?" Plo Koon kept one eye trained on the nearing droids.

"Only-" Sinker swallowed, whether it was rage or devastation, even Plo Koon did not know. "Only for a short while, Sir."

"That will have to be enough. We must defend this pod until General Skywalker arrives." He did not care to mention whether he would arrive soon enough.

Plo Koon began to turn towards the air lock, but sensed the Commander Wolffe. Taking in the sight of his trusted companion, armor-less with murder in his eyes., he knew even if Skywalker arrived now, it was already too late.

"Let us enter the exit bay then." He paused. "Wolffe."

Commander Wolffe shook his head and saluted. "Sir."

"We will survive this."

Wolffe could only manage to nod before the three exited the pod and stood behind airtight glass. The sound of helmets locking into place were stuck in the small confines of the chamber before they were released into space. Wolffe sat down and stared out the window.

The girl immediately saw them and sped over.

"Look what we have here."

She grinned behind her gear and examined the two clones and Jedi before her. Turning towards the nearest droid she jerked her head towards the pod, "This is the last one, isn't it?"

"Roger, roger, Sir." The Pod Hunter saluted with a shift of his gun. "It's lucky they were using their coms with the other pod or we would have never found either of them."

Her smile widened and she basked in the rage of the two clones exuded. She purposely let their channels be public. "You call them brothers, don't you?"

They didn't reply, well trained these ones were. Her smile widened. All the more fun. "Droids, attack."

She drew her lightsaber again and charged.

Plo Koon rushed forward taking down two droids before they met Boost and Sinker. His lightsaber sung against the metal and pushed one further away making it easy prey for the two. He spun around the remaining three droids knowing Sinker and Boost could handle them and met the red blade head on.

He gazed into the shield of her gear. She was young, thirteen, no fourteen and definitely a Togruta.

She pushed away from the blade and twirled backwards the slash at his throat. Ducking down he met her eyes, a peculiarly bright blue for one so steeped in the darkness, and brought up the edge of his blade to parry hers away.

She growled and whipped backwards attempting to force push the man away. He returned in kind and she spun back into the gutted pod.

Behind him he could hear the last shattering of droids and he quickly turned around. "Get back into the pod!"

"Sir!"

The girl had jetted up to him again and met his lightsaber in a shower of sparks. Her montrals couldn't have been more than a foot and a half long. Gripping the hilt harder she turned and brought the blade down hoping to impale a leg.

Plo Koon grimaced and swept out of the way. He didn't want to hurt a youngling, even if she was working with the Sith. Surely she couldn't be older than any Padawan beneath a Jedi, seeking knowledge and the Jedi way. What circumstances had set her against the Republic, against the Jedi?

He waved his hand through the air and shoved her back with the force. Her back cracked against the broken pod, and her eyes lost focus but not consciousness. This one was strong.

Plo Koon backed away not wanting to engage the girl any longer, it would not feel right to end her life, it wasn't the jedit way. About to escape back to the pod he noticed a ship.

Anakin Skywalker pulled up in a cruiser. "Master Plo Koon!" The voice crackled from his wrist watch, "Your ride has arri- who is that?"

Plo Koon looked into the window shield of the cruiser and saw Skywalker and surprisingly Kenobi staring out at the momentarily disposed girl. Who was just shaking off the blow.

"Skywalker!" He sheathed the lightsaber and force pulled the pod close to the cruiser.

Anakin's eyes whipped to the older Jedi and he swiftly connected the bay door to pod 1977, three clones rushed through. Tilting the wheel he aimed the door towards Plo Koon and barely caught the reflection of a red bright light.

Ahsoka sped forward aiming to clip the wing of the cruiser just as Anakin revved the engine. He veered right swinging the tail end of the ship wildly and shot right beside Plo Koon. Slamming the bay door button he watched the side of the ship and saw the older Jedi hop in. Gunning the thrusters he sped off.

Just before they ripped past the second escape pod Anakin looked back. Behind them, oddly not giving chase or exuding waves of hatred, floated a petite figure with a glowing red lightsaber.

The ship sped forward and Anakin silently navigated around the thick fog of debris.

He heard the cockpit doors open and spun around only to feel a familiar grin meet him.

Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wore a congratulatory smile and Anakin saw R2-D2 was shuffling the clones off to the med bay. Plo Koon nodded at the two before the doors shut, and hopefully was heading off to the small Captain's quarters for some rest.

"Just in time, eh, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded quietly and patted the young man's shoulder.

It had been a long time since he had been on a mission with Obi-Wan and he welcomed the man's presence. It reminded him of old times, just enough of old times. He grinned up at the older man and waited for some words of wisdom that always complimented the dry wit Obi-Wan insisted on bestowing his old Padawan.

Obi-Wan smacked Anakin on the back and wore one of the biggest kriffing grins ever.

"See Anakin, even the Sith are getting apprentices."

"..."

"You don't want the Sith to be ahead of you, perhaps a Padawan is closer in your future than you think."

"..."

Skywalker steered the ship in a large arc that was suspiciously smooth.

"Anakin?"

"Let's take that shortcut back to Curoscant."

A/N:

Sooo~ Lotsa character development and very little plot. YAY! As you've probably noticed, I've taken quite a few liberties with Ahsoka. I am trying to connect how she cared about the individuality of the clones into account with the droids. Not that she actually cares about them as a Sith apprentice, but understands that minor contributions do add up.

I know that at the end of this episode there's a scene of Ahsoka and Anakin escaping from Grievous and that there was no conversation between the two pods, however, this will be covered in the next chapter! Yay for 'Shadow of Malevolence'!


	3. Shadow Of Malevolence Pt 1

"Anakin." Obi-Wan massaged his temples. The beginnings of a headache were crawling up the sides of his head. "Please stop pacing. I understand your aggravation, however stomping _loudly_ across a metal floor does not help anything."

"Master! Ships upon ships are being attacked. Master Plo Koon's situation was much too close and even then we lost all but three of a whole squad!"

Anakin had been intolerable ever since Plo Koon's rescue. It had been considered a success by the council, every Jedi Knight's life saved was a victory. However Anakin was far from pleased. A squad's life had been lost and he was sure Grievous was laughing at them all.

"I know Anakin." The older man attempted to placate, although he was not sure if the loss of the clones' lives was what really bothered his friend. Clones died every day. It was something difficult to face, yet every Jedi bore the responsibility and weight of their deaths and moved on. Anakin had a more difficult time at expelling his anger into the force, but his ability to deal with the clones' deaths had improved. Obi-Wan was not convinced that was a good thing however.

"You don't know!" He whipped around physically stirring the force around them. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan as boxes and crates wavered in the air.

"Anakin."

Everything dropped crashing into the metal ground. Obi-Wan's headache was far from his mind.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Master." Anakin bowed lightly his presence in the force darkening.

"You have to remain calm Anakin. Death is something we must all bear during these difficult times. Both civilians, soldiers, and Jedi are entwined in the force. Although our sensitivity to it may vary between us all, death affects everyone equally." He approached his friend slowly, cloak swaying delicately behind him as if there was a gentle breeze. "I have been fighting as long as you have, as you should know."

Anakin's head was hung towards the floor with his fists clenched. "I-"

"-Do not interrupt, Anakin."

His clenched jaw was imperceptible as Anakin closed his eyes. This reminded him of being a Padawan in the worst of ways. He wanted to apologize, excuse himself and recover what little of his outward appearance was left. Obi-Wan would have none of that, Anakin was changing too fast and needed to hear something, anything to bring him back.

"Anakin, I do not know what has gotten to you recently. You are brash, loud, and far from rule abiding. Yet your tactical mind has always been peak as has your care and love for your companions. I do not expect for you to tell me about what bothers for you or for you to come to me for advice whenever you have a problem. You are an adult and a Knight. You have earned to be where you are as you have overcome trials that no one has expected you to pass. Not in that they did not trust you to or that they lacked belief in the young boy from Tatooine. But, that as fellow Jedi we understand the pressure that is placed on every force sensitive's shoulders."

Obi-Wan pushed forward sure in every word he said and knew that Anakin would sense that with or without reaching for the Force.

"We understand your anger Anakin."

Although we do not understand where it comes from or why you are letting it take over you, Obi-Wan thought.

"Do you think we do not feel it as well? Emotion is something that humans possess, that any being holds close to them. I know that there are Jedi, people, who believe emotion can be a weakness, but I believe it can be a weapon. Only when you reign in and control your emotions do they become your strength and build you."

He lifted a hand to settle in the air palm up. He did not expect for Anakin to acknowledge the gesture. If he could have pulled Anakin out of his ways he would have long ago. His Padawan had always been too deeply rooted to who and what he was.

Anakin lifted his head. "I know Master. Thank you." He pushed Obi-Wan's hand away. "But I can't forgive him. It's time to take down Grievous and the Malevolence."

He bowed once before resolutely walking from the room.

Obi-Wan sighed and stared out the port window and quietly gathered himself. What he had said was true and what he concretely believed in. Emotion was a weapon, however whether it would be an advantage for his old Padawan had yet to be seen. It appeared as of now it only hurt him.

"Things can always go better when it comes to talking with him." Obi-Wan mused not quite sure whether to be concerned or angry himself.

He pushed back his copper hair and trudged to his office. Work had piled up and he was the lucky one to be assigned research. A certain Togruta had become a concern to the Council.

* * *

"This is pathetic, even for you tin-can."

Grievous had learnt after many encounters with the youngling that her insults were used to draw in her opponent. She angered them and made their minds melt into an enraged pool of weakness. He knew that deigning her idle comments with a reply was asking for trouble, but she was so damned annoying.

"I am not a droid! These are orders, just watch as they scream and die and shut up."

Ahsoka groaned and flailed in her spinning seat. The Malevolence's control room was always so entertaining. She had her own room, a small box that barely had allowance for a single-person bunk and dresser, let alone herself. It was a nice room, dark, with a light switch and its own refresher, but it did not have anyone to bother.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She replied drolly despite turning to gaze out the window.

Chunks of supply ships sailed by with burnt cargo mingling with scalded metal. Several ships had been the target this time, a closely knit convoy laden with important supplies and only enough passengers to maintain stability and the occasional guard against pirates. They were slow targets that would have been easy to destroy even without their ion cannon. In other words, they were boring.

"Well this is around what you can handle anyway."

He barely managed to restrain himself from shredding her. Why oh why was this annoying twerp assigned to him? He would rather his eyes' enhancements to fail and have them explode in space than deal with her for long.

Stretching out one claw he attempted to wrench her from her seat and throw her into the wall.

Unfortunately a holo message arrived.

Grievous growled and slammed his fist upon the button. "What?"

Dooku's image flickered to light. Blue lines fizzled down his thin figure as he stared at the general.

"Grievous."

The general calmed and bowed before the projection. His anger could wait for the girl.

"Master."

Dooku stared at his general and looked about the ship. His presence could be felt clearly as it filled up the room.

"General you have done well in destroying the Republic's supply convoys. Your next target is the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. Failure will not be tolerated."

The hologram quickly flared out.

Ahsoka grinned and fingered the hilt of her lightsaber. It wasn't exactly honorable, even she had to admit that attacking a hospital was rather low, but that was exactly what made this assignment attractive. The Republic would not stand for a hospital to be attacked especially if it housed its injured soldiers.

Her encounter with the Kel Dorian Jedi had been her first clash with the Republic so far. It was not an expected meeting, she was sure Dooku was trying to keep her from the front lines for some reason or other, however it opened her eyes to the power of the Republic. The Jedis she had been told about since she was young where getting closer. All she had to do was stick with Grievous and she could meet them once again.

"Sending you to attack a hospital. Wow, General he sure puts a lot of faith in you!"

Grievous growled, his thoughts running along the same lines as Ahsoka. He did not enjoy attacking the defenseless, they posed little threat to him and his army and they were far from entertaining in battle. It was an order though, and orders that were disobeyed tended to result in less then amicable situations.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Ready Master Plo Koon?" Anakin approached the other Jedi being happily followed by his copilot R2-D2. "I get to decide the route we go this time!" He shouted above the ruckus around the flight deck.

Droids scuttled hither and thither between the long lines of clones heading to their ships.

Plo Koon made his way through the crowd, hands folded neatly behind his back in the manner of the clones' parade rest. He remembered Obi-Wan's warnings and his rather colorful story when he woke up after the last mission. Anytime Skywalker choose the route was bound to be enjoyable for the stomach.

"As ready as I will ever be, Skywalker." Stepping into his Delta 7B Intercepter he signaled to Shadow Squadron of their approaching departure.

"Get ready to move out, Men!" Anakin yelled hopping into his own ship. "Our mission is to attack the Malevolence's bridge, destroying both it and Greivous." He grinned. "One of my easier plans, eh?"

Shadow Squadron saluted as one and turned back to their ships. A chorus of noise was shut out as each soldier settled their hands on their controls.

Every calibration to the ships were triple checked by the men even after the droids and astromechs tended to them. It wasn't as if they did not trust the droids' work, or at least they wouldn't admit it outright if you asked especially if you were a particularly reckless general with a best friend who was an astromech, but they prided themselves in their own work and that pride showed. Shadow Squadron was known for their high success rates and low mortality numbers, it was something that they had that did not cause jealousy from other squads or even soul clones, it only created respect and that respect and pride was not created through shoddy work or complacency.

Which of course put them at slight odds with Skywalker. They respected the General of course, it came with being a Jedi and a superior, however trust was a very different matter. Shadow Squadron had strict rules and regulations just like any other squad and their adherence towards the rules and their sheer skills allowed them success. They recognized Skywalker's skill, but towards the rules Skywalker did not appear to have any deference and that didn't exactly bode well with them. However, because they held the rules in high esteem they would follow Skywalker.

That didn't mean Plo Koon would. Activating the private channel on the ship's com he contacted his fellow Jedi.

"I believe we spoke about this, Skywalker." His tone might have been teasing or perhaps chastising. Anakin could never tell with that antiox mask. Not that he could see him now anyways.

He decided playing it off as a joke would be wisest. "What are you talking about, Master Plo Koon?" He gave his most amicable smile which was unfortunately tinged with mischief. Perhaps it was better they couldn't see each other.

"It is too aggressive, Skywalker. You are risking too many lives with this plan guided by anger."

So much for that plan, Skywalker sighed. "Master, what else are we supposed to do? The Malevolence is heading towards the Naboo system, not at, towards. It's been attacking supply convoys and anything else that will be a hindrance towards the Republic. What else could Grievous be aiming at?"

Plo Koon's voice hardened, he knew where this was heading. "Skywalker."

"Nala Se asked us, Master." He plead hoping to convince Plo Koon that his plan was the best course of action. "There are 60,000 patients in the Kaliida Shoal's Medical Station. It's the first medcenter and the only one for the clones. We have to stop Grievous."

_Who are you trying to convince, Skywalker, me or you? _"We must stop the Malevolence, Skywalker. I wish to prevent any deaths from occurring as well. Which is why you must stop fixating over killing Grievous." He turned to look out the windshield. "Attacking the bridge is reckless."

"Master," Skywalker nearly whined despite the wild look in his eyes, "killing Grievous will prevent future deaths."

"While presently risking the deaths of your men." Plo Koon shot back.

They stared straight ahead. Anakin barely suppressed an outburst towards the calm Kel Dor.

He turned away and busied himself with the controls of his ship. Starting the engine he opened the public channel. "This is Shadow Squadron, high success, low deaths, this mission will be fine!" Revving the engine he slowly directed the ship out of the bay leading the rest of them into space and after the Malevolence. "Ready, men?"  
Over eleven resounding voices replied in affirmation and Skywalker shot out in hot pursuit of the Grievous.

Second ship in the line Plo Koon had two options: follow behind Skywalker and hope that this harebrained plan would work out like they somehow always did, or on the chance that this plan would fail he could do the responsible thing, do what his mind and heart told him was wise, and stop the whole Squad from leaving.

It is hard to see as a civilian and harder as a fellow Jedi to see that a Jedi has emotions that they rely on and use to make hard decisions. For a man who speaks in a calm and decisive manner such as Plo Koon, it is even harder to see past the antiox mask and catch those soft smiles towards his friends and those he deeply cares for. There are doubts and resolutions based on the Jedi code of no attachments.

After this mission Plo Koon would look back on this moment and curse himself for not stopping them from leaving.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Skywalker." Moving the ship slower than necessary, Plo Koon followed Anakin after Greivous with Shadow Squadron right behind them.

"And how exactly are we getting there, Skywalker?"

It did not take long for Plo Koon to realize that they were heading towards a particularly nasty part of the galaxy. If he knew Anakin Skywalker well, he would know exactly where they were going, and he did in regards to both the premise and result, he just wished that Skywalker would deny that he was thinking that. Oh force, he hoped that he was wrong.

"The Balmorra run."

Oh, force.

"General! That is an incredibly dangerous run. Visibility will be below minimal, even the best of the bests could pilot through that soup."

Anakin mentally cursed. Too caught up in mapping out his plan he had forgotten he had switched the com line to public. "Then, it's good that you guys are the best of the best, right?" He gave a lopsided grin hopping that it would penetrate through space and metal to calm down the clones. If he tried to console the 501st that way, he was sure that they'd automatically agree, then kick him in the shebs, as Rex so kindly put it.

By the way the com line had been silent for that whole thought to process instead of the quick and steady affirmative, he was pretty sure that Shadow Squadron was thinking along those same lines.

"Right, sir."

His grin faltered a little. That didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Skywalker, we must go around do you not know what is in the Balmurra run?" Plo Koon sounded nervous. The serenity in his voice that carried even through the lines was lost.

Perhaps this shortcut wasn't the best idea.

"We'll be fine, Master, besides," He didn't even bother to grin. "it's a shortcut."

At that moment Matchstick, Shadow two, chose to interrupt.

"Entering the Balmorra run now, sir."

Plo Koon sighed.

"So much for turning back now." Anakin signaled R2-D2 who adjusted the engines slowing the ship.

It wasn't often that anyone enter the Balmorra run and even less often when it was a planned traversing of the foggy tunnel. It was admittedly beautiful, a sunset of clouds whirling about a circular tunnel that seemed to be made of pure light, however it was far from a tourist flight zone. Neebray Mantas nested in the twirl of clouds; with wings silvery supple and giant they could easily damage ships and make flight through the otherwise peaceful run fatal.

It didn't help one's morale staring into three vacant eyes as big as port windows and a disjointed wide smile either.

"Eyes open, men." Anakin directed. He didn't expect an answer, he was saying that more to himself than them.

Shadow two, perhaps in trying to reassure the men did deign to answer. "Yes, sir."

The rest of Shadow Squadron remained unnervingly quiet.

Then the Neebrays descended.

A/N:

I decided to split this into two parts and am adjusting the plot. It will still be rather episodic, however I'm going to skip several ones as it will make the story go much smoother from here. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
